


The Head and the Heart

by Reindrops



Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:00:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23973424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reindrops/pseuds/Reindrops
Summary: Bellamy has worked up the courage to propose to Clarke. The day he goes to propose, though, Clarke gets on one knee, and holds out a ring.
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin
Comments: 8
Kudos: 85





	The Head and the Heart

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written anything in forever. This is something I started months ago, and I decided I needed to just push through and get this out.

If there was one thing that was Bellamy Blake’s ‘thing’, it was that he overthought everything. His brain just would not turn itself off until he thought about every possible angle and outcome, and then he wouldn’t stop obsessing over it until it was done. Then he’d think about it later, and wonder if he did the right thing, or he’d think of what he could have done differently. It was never ending and exhausting. 

This time, he thought he had a good reason.

“Blake, you gonna just keep staring at that magazine all day, or are you going to come join the game?” Miller asked, waving the Xbox controller in his face.

“Sorry,” Bellamy dropped the magazine on the floor and grabbed the controller from his friend, shifting on the couch so he was in a more comfortable position.

“Are you going to tell me what’s on your mind, or are we going to ignore it for a couple days until you cave and come clean about whatever it is that’s on your mind?” Miller asks as he starts up a game in call of duty before pressing start.

The two watch the load screen in silence as Bellamy wonders if he should talk to Miller. He trusts him to keep the secret, and maybe he’ll be able to help figure out what to do. He hasn’t told a single soul about this, and it feels funny to say it out loud. Not bad funny. Just different.

“I want to ask Clarke to marry me,” he says right as the count down starts for the game.

Miller pauses. “About time you decide to.”

“The problem is I can’t figure out how to do it.” The game has started, and he tries to concentrate on the game even though his brain is a million miles away.

“Have you thought of any options?” 

“I thought about the classic proposal over dinner at some fancy restaurant, but is that too cliche? Is it too public? Or I could do it on one of our hikes? Then it’s just the two of us and we can really be in the moment.”

“Both sound fine. What’s the problem?”

“What if she wants something bigger? Like her name on the scoreboard at a Lakers basketball game? Or like a whole crowd spelling out the message? Or a plane in the sky spelling out the message?” Suddenly Bellamy wasn’t even playing the game, he was too lost in the what if game.

Miller paused the game and turned to his friend. “Blake, chill. She’s going to say yes no matter where or how you decide to do this. Knowing Clarke, I’d say the hike thing is probably closer to something she’d like.”

Letting out a deep breath, Bellamy nodded. He knew Miller was right, but that didn’t make him any less nervous. It wasn’t that he was worried Clarke was going to say no; they’d talked about getting married. He also knew that Clarke had shown Raven several different rings she would like, which is who he had consulted when he went to pick out the ring. 

The nerves were from trying to make this perfect. Clarke deserved the best, and he wanted to make this a moment she would never forget. Miller was right. No matter how Bellamy decided to do it, it would be fine. 

“You better ask her soon though. I don’t think your nerves can last very long,” Miller commented before unpausing the game. 

Date nights where Clarke and Bellamy got to dress up and go out weren’t exactly rare, but they didn’t do it as often as they used to. Their date nights lately had been cooking new recipes together on Friday nights, watching a new movie Saturday nights, or nap, cuddle sessions Sunday afternoons. Sweet and easy. 

Clarke loved it. She loved being with Bellamy like she loved to breathe. 

Most days, Clarke wanted to stay in, paint or sketch, or curl up with a good book. She loved hanging out with her friends. They were breaths of fresh air after being holed up in the apartment all day, Clarke just loved her space. Being around people drained the energy from her, and she liked recharging at home. 

Bellamy never really made her feel that way. He just never counted as people. She had been nervous when they moved in together. Would she be able to handle being around someone all day long, every day? Even if it was Bellamy?

Yes. Bellamy was the best thing that had ever happened to her. They’d figured out a system that made it work for them. She could stay in the spare room, which doubled as her painting space whenever she needed time away from everyone, and he’d bring her tea before holing up in the living room. It worked for them.

Bellamy had suggested a date night at the botanical gardens, and Clarke had jumped at the idea and asked if they could dress up. Bellamy was so dashing, cleanly shaven and dressed in a nice, crisp, blue button down with black slacks. Clarke had pulled out her pretty, red sundress and a pair of wedges. She wanted to look especially cute tonight. 

They left the apartment and walked with her arm through Bellamy’s the few blocks to the gardens. She smiled up at Bellamy as they talked, relishing this moment with him. It was going to be a perfect night.

Bellamy had thought the botanical gardens a perfect backdrop for the proposal. His sister was trailing them discreetly with a camera to catch the proposal in pictures. He wanted to go during the golden hour when it was the perfect time for pictures, or so the internet told him. The amount of time he put into researching the timing and place in the gardens was a little embarrassing. But it was for a good cause so he didn’t care so much.

He chatted with Clarke as they made their way through the maze. He knew he wanted to finally ask the question when they got to a small bridge. The trees, the water, and the flowers all made for what he thought to be an amazing backdrop. 

Hoping Clarke couldn’t hear his heart thumping in his chest, he tried to seem as calm and natural as possible. On the inside, his heart was doing backflips, and his stomach was doing a little cartwheel. He was surprised he wasn’t sweating more.

The bridge was in sight, and with the hand that wasn’t linked with Clarke’s he felt in his pocket for the ring box. It was there. Now he wanted to get Clarke’s attention on something so he could drop to one knee and surprise her.

Running through the words he wanted to say, and there were so many things he wanted to say, he tried to think of something to pull her attention away from him. He needed to remember to be concise and not to ramble. This wasn’t the moment for rambling.

“What kind of bird do you think that is?” Clarke asked, surprising him. He turned to look as he was pulled out of his thoughts. He was so surprised, it didn’t even register when Clarke slipped her arm from his and took a step back. Confusion took hold when he didn’t see any bird.

“I don’t see anything. Where are you looking?” Bellamy frowned as he turned around and completely lost his breath.

Clarke Griffin was down on one knee, holding open a ring box staring up at him with the brightest smile on her lips, and love in her eyes. 

“The hardest part about deciding to propose to someone isn’t deciding what to say, or how to do it.” Clarke smiled up at him. “It was realizing that I had found someone that I didn’t mind sharing my space and my life with every day. I like being alone, and I like being by myself away from people. But you aren’t people to me. You’re just…you. You’re Bellamy. You and me, we work, and I want you in my life forever.” She took a breath, steadying herself, grounding herself, preparing herself to ask the best question she’d ever be able to ask someone. “Bellamy Blake, will you marry me?

Warmth took over him like a spark bursting into flame. This was the easiest answer to any question ever. “Of course I will.” 

There hadn’t been any doubt what Bellamy’s answer would be, but actually hearing the words said aloud… It was like a summer rain, welcome and refreshing. It flowed over her skin and seeped into her soul, settling in her chest and simmering in her eyes. 

Dropping to his knees, Bellamy reached a hand out, and cupped both sides of Clarke’s face, pulling her in for a kiss. Even now after all this time, his touch was like a fire tingling her skin, igniting in her belly. She hoped this feeling would last forever, until death do they part.

“Do you want to know the craziest part?” he asked her, pulling away as he reached into his pocket. She shook her head, and when he pulled out his ring for her, she couldn’t stop laughing at how together they were in deciding this. 

“I’m so glad you asked me to marry you, Clarke, but I’m bummed I didn’t get to ask you first,” he confessed with a grin.

“Technically, you haven’t asked me at all.”

Clearing his throat, he took the ring from the box and held it out to her. “Clarke Griffin, will you marry me?” 

Holding out her hand, he slipped it onto her finger as she agreed, “Yes, of course.” Then she leaned in to kiss him again. 

Octavia burst out of the bushes, a grin on her face. “That did not go the way I thought it was going to,” she admitted.

“You and me both,” Bellamy laughed. 

“Congrats both of you, but congrats, Clarke on beating him to it,” Octavia smiled. “How about I get some more shots before I leave you two alone.”

Smiles, laughter, and love filled the space between them. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading, and I hope you enjoyed.  
> I apologize that I haven't posted anything else lately, but I'm working from home now which means I work a lot more hours. I'm sure I'll be sporadic going forward until things settle down for me.


End file.
